runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted and Shattered Time
*Nomad's Requiem *Whilst Guthix Sleeps *Dimension of Disaster *Hero's Welcome *The World Wakes *Dishonour Amongst Thieves *Plague's End *Song from the Depths *The Light Within *Perils of Ice Mountain *The Branches of Darkmeyer *Birthright of the Dwarves *The Brink of Extinction *Sliske's Endgame |items = *Antimatter Time Crystal (98 Crafting to make) *Antimatter Ore (95 Mining required) *All Godswords (to break the seal) *Golden Hairdye (95 Herblore and 98 Crafting) *Spiritual Portal (level 90+ Divination, level 90+ Construction to make) *Recommended Level 90-120 Tank equipment *Lots of food *5000 Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Sun, Blood, Law, Body, Mind, Death, Chaos, Soul, Lunar runes each *5 million gold *level 90 resources in Daemonheim (make sure you must have level 90 in all skills* |kills = *Zamorak (level 7800) *Graardor (level 1500) *Nomad (level 2000) *Pest Queen (level 1000) *Queen Black Dragon (level 901-3601) *Fallen Gorajo (level 756) *Bilrach (level 450) *Sliske (level 450) *Lucien (level 450) *Spirit Beast (level 7800) *Void of Blood (level 7800) *Must be able to fight level 200+ enemies in spirit realm waves }} Walkthrough Talk to Long-Bearded Viking named Sigurd in Fremennik... he'll tell you to find Antimatter Ore to craft into extremely powerful crystal that will warp you back to where you were. You must find Anima Wisp Energy in Wintertodt and Lunar Glyph in Waiko Isles to make a one time loop. Before departing talk to another NPC Sigmund Volkstragr (one with middle blond semi beard the RS Short Beard facial hair). He will tell what his plan to one-time loop and warp and compression. Kharshai will appear to you, he tells why the world and time will change. After conversation, Kharshai and Sigurd will follow you to go to Spirit Garden. Something Strange. At Spirit Garden, you find gold herb, grind it, talk to Aggie and get Xaia's letter. Gather Golden Herb and crush it to have Anima Ring. Then look for time portal and tine will be compressed. In another time loop, Owen has blond hair now. Strange vision... Look at the cosmic orb, see the visioin of the Mahjarrat Sorceress Zephinia (who does time compression and time loop) and Mahjarrat Sliske who makes wights of some soldiers. It is unknown that Sliske has had a half-Mahjarrat son who was with Xaia for unknown reason. Time Warps Back This maze is hard filled with strong monsters. Defeat all waves and proceed to the next area. Time gets compressed. Then you will see Forinthry with flourished fauna. Defeat Pest Queen in Forinthry and bring potions and powerful gear. Warp between 4th, 5th and 6th Age gap. You will find in rift of Guthix Realm. The puzzle has 1,000 puzzle pieces. It takes a very long time to finish the puzzle. It can be very difficult unless you are smart enough to see those puzzles if done outright. Fate of Time, shattered and twisted due to irreversible one time loop and time compression. This scene is similar to Hero's Welcome, Song From The Depths, The World Wakes and Whilst Guthix Sleeps, Sliske powers up like Lucien, along with Bilrach, Sakirth, Zamorak and Lucien, channeling V's Energy to Zamorak. Bilrach senses Strange Power in Daemonheim to call many undead army and twisted and chaorrupted Gorajo. The Mahjarrat Witch Sorceress arrives here. The failed plan of Lucien comes as the Mahjarrat Witch Sorceress ultimately kills him, referring to him as "False User", he was in the ritual of the Mahjarrat literaly after his death. You will see Mahjarrat witch, called Zephinia, the mortal archnemesis of Xaia. You will see the Gielinor Gods, Zaros, Saradomin and GWD followers to fight each other. The scene is that Tuska is going to destroy Gielinor by attempt The next scene is that Sliske overpowers Zamorak, and Tuska way far too much as he grabs Staff of Armadyl and destoys it. So he (Zamorak), Vorago and Queen Black Dragon kill Tuska & V and Sliske turns Duradel, Hazelmere, Ghommal, Sloane, Cyrsius and Turael into wight. And finally he, Zamorak and Vorago with Queen Black Dragon kill Remora, V and Idria, and finally Guthix, forcing Sliske into godhood. The incinerating fire spreads like wildfire and destroys the green fauna of the Forinthry like that in 2nd, 3rd and 4th age literally. It's unknown that phenomema of natural disasters happen in Gielinor. Also, there are raining meteors similar to Tuska vs Vorago event (Tuska's defeat). (you will see death screams of V, Guthix and Remora, again, as seen on Hero's Welcome, Song From The Depths and The World Wakes) Judgement day... a doomsday of Gielinor? The next cutscene is the rift of Chaorruptuon, the purple energy similar to AdventureQuest, the coming, birth and rebirth of Queen Of Eternal Chaos (similar to Queen of Monsters in AQW), she can wreak havoc on Gielinor anytime. She will have conversation with Vorago, Sakirth, Strisaph, Sliske and Zamorak why Bilrach escaped and Sliske became god. Time has been compressed and twisted and there is no way back anymore to time-travel! You, Sir Owen, Ozan, Ariane, Azzanadra, Raptor, Mazchna and Harallak teleport back in Prifddinas, unscathed. This happens as the another strange power happens everywhere. One in Great Kourend, one in Wushanko Isles. Azzanadra and Raptor talk to each other why many people in Gielinor are in great danger and their adventurer (you) has gone missing. Seren will have conversation with Azzanadra and Xaia. Azzanadra tells why Xaia mourns for the loss of V, Jhallan and Guthix. You will go back to Wilderness once more. There are many revenants spawning after V and Guthix's deaths. Make sure you have gear ready! WARNING! This is not safe place should you die here, your gravestone will appear here. You have to defeat two beasts, one Corporeal and one... Saradomin's revenge. In the cutscene, Saradomin blames Lucien, Sliske, Bilrach, Sirkath and Zamorak for being responsible for killing V, and 6 heroes. Talk to Saradomin for what time was compressed. The vision of the ancient Age... Go to Cosmic Portal. The cutscene is where megaquake and superhurricane in this spiritual void happens... make sure you have 90 Agility, 90 Divination, and 90 construction to infuse Ring of Charos and Spirit Ring (must have finished Priest In Peril and Spirit Of Summer Quests - now Priest In Peril II), they will actually become Jennica's Ring Of Charos. In Spirit Realm If you have Jennica's Ring Of Charos equipped, make sure you have items already... Level 90 resources are seen... You'll see Summer again. Then Spirit Beast appears once more, these attacks can hit you around 4500-9000 damage. Make sure bring Saradomin's Super Brew. Make sure you lit a fire and it's gone... At Daemonheim Make sure you have all skills of at least level 90, and must have 5 party member of friends, make sure you and four of your party members must find Moia, along with 3 Signature Heroes Ariane, Ozan and Sir Owen. They will find out to find what Kal'Ger went out crazy. You will meet him again and defeat him. The cutscene is where you and 4 random players (random username), along with Moia, Ariane, Sir Owen And Ozan. Moia tells that her father Lucien was killed by Mahjarrat Sorceress. Battle once more You will fight Zamorak and Bandos as bosses in the place of World Of Wakes. They will hit you very hard for 5000-9000 damage. Sometimes Saradomin will heal you. In Bloody Void You must have at least 113 Dungeoneering to find the boss. Have all 4 godswords different type not the same to break the seal, by sacrificing 4 of these. You will see Blood of Void as the boss... Slay the beast Make sure you have 120 Slayer, so you must defeat Fallen Gorajo and other slayer enemies in each wave. Bring lots of food and potions to survive. Encounter with the Mahjarrat Sorceress. Azznadra and Raptor come along with you to support. After the beast is slain, you will face the Mahjarrat Sorceress that she freed The Queen Of Eternal Chaos, the Chaorruptor. Bring lots of food and prayers. However this fight will be long and tough. The cutscene is where Xaia sees her Mahjarrat archnemesis, the sorceress whom she named Zephynia the Elder Time-Sorceress, formerly the Chronomancer. Xaia will teleport herself, you, Azzanadra and Raptor to Tirannwn. The Aftermath At Prifddinas, talk to Elf Queen, she will say that this is no different in "Hero's Welcome"... after the time-loop and time compression, legacy of V and Guthix will be forgotten and their memories will be erased completely as the ultimate oblivion due to Chaorruption and rebirth of Queen Of Eternal Chaos. Everything must be back to normal where it is. There will be "New Varrock", the cosmetic override to the old Varrock, a permanent one, some quest NPCs remain human while others become zombies. V's place is permanently inaccessible due to meteor crashing as a rubble and something is the void of strange power has appeared. After the quest Talk to Glarial in Tirannwn, and finally Xaia the half Mahjarrat in Prifddinas and half Icyene to have rewards. Transcript of characters Twisted and Shattered Time/Transcript Reward * 5 Quest points * 50,000,000 coins * * * 2,500,000 experience split all skills. * 700,000 experience in choice of skills (3x only) * Ability to start the quest (Fate of Hour) * Access to Bloody Void to fight Fallen Gorajo * Ability to fight Brutal Queen Dragons (much harder than Queen Black Dragon, except they have 400k LP like that in Telos in soloing though. They drop much better items in higher rates than Queen Black Dragons.) * Cosmosphere tome (that is where Duradel, Hazelmere, Ghommal, Sloane, Cyrsius, Turael, Remora, V and Idria, and finally Guthix are incinerated, and burnt to death and turned to ashes by enraged Zamorak and Queen Black Dragon, thus changing the world of Gielinor forever.) * Wukong's Secret Lore (death of V and Guthix made awakening of Yama King and Dark Guanyin.)